Love is never wrong
by SethStriker
Summary: Natsu has realized his feelings for Lucy but when Natsu is about to confess to her, he overhears Lucy saying to Levy she doesn't like him more than a friend, Can Lucy explain the situation or will Natsu be heartbroken forever?


Team Natsu (Natsu, Lucy, Happy) have just arrived at Magnolia train station after returning from a job involving defeating two dark mages.

"(Yawn) I'm so tired." Lucy said as she stretched her arms in the air.

"How can you be so tired? You didn't really do much except have Taurus fight for you." Happy exclaimed.

"Oh leave me alone! I'm not like Natsu! I don't have dragon slayer powers!" She yelled out in annoyance.

"Come on Happy. Leave Luce alone. You know she always gives it her all." Natsu said as he pulled on the blue exceeds tail.

"See Happy, at least someone recognizes my power."

"That's because he li~kes you." Happy said as he rolled his tongue, teasing the fire mage.

"Knock it off!" Natsu yelled out. Lucy couldn't help but giggle. While he was trying to get Happy to stop, she noticed that the fire mage's face was slightly red.

'Is he blushing?' She asked herself. She shook it off after Natsu caught Happy.

"Anyway, it's late. Come on Luce. Let me walk you home."

"Uh..okay." She said while blushing slightly.

As they walked home, Natsu and Lucy were talking with each other the entire time. But the cold air of the night made the blonde mage shiver. Suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her neck, covering her mouth and nose. She looked up to see Natsu wrapping his scarf around her.

"You looked cold Luce, even if it's just my scarf it should keep you warm." He smiled at her.

"Th-thanks" She stuttered, glad that the scarf was hiding her blush. As they walked, the two enjoyed each other's company, despite that Happy was snickering the entire time.

Finally they arrived at Lucy's apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home Natsu. But you didn't really need to."

"Nah it's okay Luce. To be honest, I really enjoy spending time with you." He said as he looked away slightly.

"Natsu…" Lucy said smiling and blushing a little.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Slowly turning to the direction of his house.

"Wait a minute Natsu." He turned around.

"Your scarf." She said whiling handing his scarf to him.

"Keep it for the night. It will keep you warm. Just return it tomorrow when you see me at the guild."

"Okay see you at the guild."

"Okay goodnight Luce."

"Goodnight Natsu."

Lucy stayed outside until Natsu & Happy were out of sight and went up to her apartment. As soon as she got inside, she took a bath, slipped into her pj's (as well as wrap Natsu's scarf around her) and went under her covers. But not before looking at a picture of her and Natsu. (Natsu had both arms around her waist while Happy was floating above them.

She smiled. Lucy knew she was in love with him. Not because of his power but because he has always been there for her when she needed someone. She just hoped that he would love her the way she loved him.

"Natsu…" She whispered before falling asleep.

~At Natsu & Happy's house~

Happy was sleeping soundly but the fire mage was too busy thinking about the celestial mage to sleep.

'What's this feeling? Why is it when I'm with Luce my heart beats really fast? Or why does my stomach feel like it has butterflies? What is wrong with me?' Natsu asked himself in his mind. He shrugged his thought off and fell asleep.

~The next day~

It was early in the morning and Natsu had just finished eating breakfast at the guild, when a certain white-haired noticed that he was staring off into space. He was dragged out of his thoughts when she waved her hand before his face.

"Natsu! Hello Natsu!" The fire mage was started.

"Oh! Hi Mira!"

"Is something wrong? You've stared off into space."

"Oh uh…" He blushed.

"Well well well. Is the mighty 'Salamander' blushing?" Mira asked teasingly.

"Actually Mira, can I ask you about something?"

"Of course Natsu! What is it?"

"Well it's about Luce." As soon as Mira heard what he said she started jumping in joy.

"Mira stop! Please!" He whispered.

"Ok! Ok! But you have to tell me everything."

"Ok, well the thing is, ever since I saw Future Lucy die, this weird feeling inside me kept making my heart pound. And every time I'm with her, my heart pounded faster like it was frozen until I see her and it became warm and cozy. What does it mean Mira?" She couldn't help but squeal in joy.

"It's very simple Natsu…It means that you like Lucy." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I like her. She's my best friend!" Mira sweatdropped.

"No Natsu, I mean you love her!"

Natsu was silent and thought about what Mira just said.

"I'm in love? With Luce?" He asked himself.

After putting the facts together he realized she was right. He never experienced this feeling before, it was all new to him, but he smiled and got up from his seat.

"I'm going to tell her." He said before dashing towards Lucy's house, leaving Mira to imagine what their wedding would be like while having hearts in her eyes.

~Lucy's apartment~

Natsu had just arrived at Lucy's apartment and was about to enter through her window until he heard the voices of both Lucy & Levy.

"Stop it Levy! I keep telling you that I don't love Natsu!" She yelled out. Natsu was shocked to hear her say something like that but then he thought about it, just because he loves her doesn't mean she does too. He walked from the celestial mages home with tears in his eyes and ran all the way to his house.

~Back at Lucy's~

"Come on Lucy! Admit it!" Levy exclaimed. She knew that Lucy was in love with Natsu but she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Alright admit it! I love Natsu! I love him more than a friend! There I said it! But don't tell him! I bet he loves Lisanna!" Lucy ran to her bathroom and sat down while hugging her legs and started to cry.

"Lucy, come on! Don't you really think that he doesn't feel the same way about you? Haven't you noticed that he's been more protective of you? Or how gentlemen like he was walking you home and giving you his scarf to keep you warm?" Levy asked.

The blonde mage heard her words. She was right. Ever since they both saw Future Lucy die, Natsu has been more protective, caring, and sweet. Realizing that Levy was right, she wiped her tears and opened the door.

"You're right! I'll tell him about my feelings for him, even if he doesn't return them, he has to know!" Lucy ran right out of her apartment followed by Levy who was trying to keep up with the celestial mage.

~ Fairy Tail Guild ~

Lucy had just arrived at the guild looking for the dragon slayer. But he was nowhere to be seen, except for the blue exceed who was talking with Mira.

"Happy!" She yelled out as she ran towards the cat.

"Have you seen Natsu?" Happy looked at her and pointed towards their house.

"He's at our house. But when he came home, he was crying." Happy said as he looked at Lucy.

"Crying? Why would he be crying?"

"Lucy, did you and Natsu had a fight?"

"No we didn't. Tell me why he was crying."

"Well…"

Flashback

Happy was about to leave when he saw that Natsu came bursting through the door, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Natsu! What happened? What's wrong?" Happy asked in concern.

"I'm alright Happy…I just have to get over this pain in my heart…"

"Pain? What pain?"

"It's about Luce. After seeing Future Lucy die, it made me realize how important & precious she really means to me. Ever since her death, my heart and soul told me to protect her at all costs. I was feeling a wonderful sensation that I've never experienced before in my life. Like my heart was frozen and every time I see & hear her it melted and beats really fast…" Natsu paused before continuing while tears streamed down his face.

"I asked Mira what this feeling was…she told me that I was in love with Lucy. But when I was about to tell her, I heard her telling to Levy that she doesn't love me…I shouldn't have give love a chance. Love is wrong…and because of love, I feel like my heart is shattered, broken beyond repair, it hurts so much…" Natsu finished and started crying hard.

~End of Flashback

"And that's what happened!" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe he heard her conversation with Levy. Not only did she break his heart, she made Natsu think that love is wrong.

"Happy, get me to Natsu as fast as you can!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fix this!" Happy nodded and grabbed Lucy's back and headed towards Natsu's house at mach speed.

~Natsu & Happy's house~

They arrived at the house a few minutes later.

"Happy, stay out here. I want to talk to Natsu alone."

"Okay."

Lucy went inside and found Natsu still crying while curled up like a ball.

"Natsu?" She didn't get a reply. He didn't bother to look. Lucy felt really guilty about this. She walked towards him until she was in front of him.

"Natsu…what you heard me say…just forget about it…" She forced him to get up. Lucy wiped the tears that fell from the fire mages soft but hurt onyx eyes. They both looked into each other's eyes as they both saw how they could drown in them.

Then Lucy pulled Natsu closer to her and connected her lips with his. Natsu's eyes widened in complete shock as he couldn't analyze the situation. He froze at the touch of her soft, plump lips. He felt Lucy beginning to pull away, he snapped out of his daze and pulled her closer to him, kissing her with all the love and passion he felt for Lucy. They kissed for what felt like forever but broke the kiss for air.

Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes, "I just wanted to tell you, I love you Natsu." His eyes widened but they softened as he smiled , "I love you too, Luce." Just as they were about to kiss each other again…

"They lo~ve~ each ot~her!" They both looked at Happy.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN CAT!" The celestial mage yelled not appreciating how Happy ruined the moment.

~Fairy Tail Guild~

Natsu and Lucy have just announced that they're now a couple and the guild were happy for them, some of them saying that it was about time.

"Natsu?"

"Yes Luce?"

"Happy told me something that you said."

"Uh, what is it?"

"You said that that love was wrong. Actually you're wrong. Love is a wonderful thing, don't forget that. Love is never wrong." She said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"I won't Luce, I promise." He said as he brought his girlfriend in for a kiss, to which she happily returned.


End file.
